


On my knees for you

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Wedding Vows event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: Unnerved by the strain stringing the air between you two, you take a deep inhale. “I deserve effort, Lucifer,” you say, enunciating the cause behind the hurt lingering on your tongue without breaking eye contact, “So if you think that treating me like a test you didn’t need to study for will make me say yes, you don’t know me as well as I thought.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is my fav and his proposal did fit him but i'll be honest i was disappointed so here's a take on what could happen if MC decided to tell him

“I choose Satan.”

Delivering your decision, you throw your boyfriend a glance to snuff out any outburst he might be inclined to let out, and face Little Demon 2 with a smile when they ask you what oriented your choice.

“They all put a lot of effort into it, but Satan’s proposal genuinely touched me,” you declare, offering your friend a grin when Satan beams at the compliment, “It really shows he cares.”

Sensing tension rising in the side of the room you’re ignoring on purpose, you extend your hand for the demon to take and give it a light press. “And he called me his soulmate,” you hum, “That’s very romantic, so you could say Satan successfully wooed me.”

Happy with your statement Little Demon 2 seems eager to get things moving, but a voice halts the chatter that welcomed your explanation.

“Not so fast.”

Turning to face Lucifer, you don’t let go of Satan’s hand and inwardly huff seeing the scowl it prompts on your boyfriend before the demon steps forward. “I’m your partner-” he starts, but you, to his siblings’ continuous surprise, interrupt him. “Yeah," you concede, and the sentence, though soft-toned, still freezes Lucifer on his tracks, "That didn’t show.”

Bewildered by the remark, the demon looks about to argue so you faintly scoff. “Bare minimum isn’t sexy, Lucifer.” A blink welcomes the reproach, but you continue before he can refute the reprimand. “I’m not asking you the moon, but boasting that you didn’t prepare anything isn’t the way to go.”

A few gasps rise along with stifled giggles, but you don’t pay your friends’ shocked amusement attention and stay focused on Lucifer. “If you proposed to me like this for real, I wouldn’t think you mean it.” Even Satan tenses next to you at the announcement, so you let go of his hand to spare him proximity to what might just escalate into a confrontation.

“Is that so?” replies Lucifer, chillingly calm if not for the fiery glint sparking in the crimson orbs. “Yeah,” you confirm even as he towers over you, “I get that simplicity is what you were aiming for, but you could have at least gotten on one knee to ask.”

Confident despite the nervousness climbing up your spine under Lucifer’s clouded gaze, you don’t waver when his jaw clenches. “I don’t kneel,” he lowly reminds, and you don’t know what in your veins grants you the courage to be so bold, but something must be coursing in your system with more bravery than you thought because you don’t grant him his point. “You do to Lord Diavolo.”

Silence falls, muting the excited whispers that had been background to your back and forth.

“You might be the avatar of pride but you’re not the only one with worth, Lucifer.” The sting of your disappointment with his proposal surges back in your chest, giving the nudge to memories of many little instances fitting the turmoil behind this occasion. “I may be human, but that doesn’t mean you’ll have me with a snap of your fingers.”

Unnerved by the strain stringing the air between you two, you take a deep inhale. “I deserve effort, Lucifer,” you say, enunciating the cause behind the hurt lingering on your tongue without breaking eye contact, “So if you think that treating me like a test you didn’t need to study for will make me say yes, you don’t know me as well as I thought.”

At first silently staring back at you, his surprise shifts into a sigh, “That’s not what I’m doing.” Eyebrow slightly quirking up at the claim, you shake your head. “I know showing affection isn’t your thing,” you concede, and while tenderness usually frames your tone when you breach this subject, this time affection lacks on your words. “But you’re gonna have to learn, Lucifer.”

Urging yourself to avoid recoiling from the demon’s intense aura, you carry on. “Not just for me, but for your brothers and for you too.” The safe space of your room might have been a better setting for what you usually carefully approach to be mindful of Lucifer’s sensitivity around the topic.

But being nice about it hasn’t changed a thing and you’re the one with hurt feelings.

“Since today is all about proposals, here’s mine.” Gulping, you steady your voice and push the words off your tongue, “I want to be with someone who will meet me halfway, not someone who relies on what I feel to skip putting in effort.” Taking a step back, your heart hammers in your chest but you refuse to back down now. “Either work to become that someone or I will find another who wants to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, a frown settles on your lips as replays of widened red orbs spin through your head until two strong arms wrap around you. “Don’t stress too much about it, MC.”

Faintly smiling when Beelzebub rests his cheek on your hair, you lean back against him and sigh again. “He might break up with me,” you retort, “He’s the avatar of pride, I bet no one’s ever put him in that kind of situation before.”

A hum confirms your guess before Belphegor plops on your lap, curling around your legs with the ease of habit. “Definitely a first for him,” he agrees, and you give his forehead a light flick for the grin you can hear in the comment. “Don’t be too happy about it,” you chide, but your friend doesn’t sound in the slightest bit guilty when he chuckles an apology.

“I think you’re right.” Surprised by Beelzebub’s remark, you tilt your head to look at him, and he offers you a small smile before hooking his chin on your shoulder. “I know he does it in his own way,” he softly concedes, “But I think it’d be nice if Lucifer showed us he cared more.” 

Musing on the confession, your fingers trail through Belphegor’s hair, quickly lulling him to sleep as you let the twins’ comforting presence give you the steadiness you need to organize your thoughts and figure out your next move.

x 

“Surprised you’re still alive.”

Rolling your eyes at the greeting, you settle on your seat next to Solomon with a groan. “Trust me I’m dead inside,” you retort, the purple under your eyes a hued testimony of how little sleep you managed to get last night after the twins left your room.

“Have you talked to him since the audition?” Startled by Simeon’s silent approach, you accept his apologetic smile and offer him a small grin in return before replying to his question. “Haven’t even seen him actually,” you admit, and your hasty exit might be to blame for this, but you knew you wouldn’t have been able to face Lucifer any longer than you already had so you fled.

Carding your hair back, the gesture becomes pointless when you lean forward to rest your head on your desk, and your forehead bumps against it loud enough to match a groan of despair that attracts a few curious looks your way. 

“Do you regret telling him all that?”

Soft-toned, the inquiry makes you turn towards Simeon, and you indulge a pensive pause before shaking your head. “No,” you declare, pushing yourself back upright, “He knows me, we both have expectations for each other so I’m-” Sighing, a moue precedes a confession you’re too certain about to do anything but stand by it. “I’m genuinely upset that he took it that way.” 

Rolling a pencil under your index, your lips purse in an annoyed pout before you carry on, “I’m not surprised, but I thought since he’s so closed off most of the time that he’d take this as… I don’t know, an opportunity to show he cares?”

A snort on your right makes you turn to Solomon who casually shrugs under your quizzical look. “Don’t say you don’t know if you do, MC,” he simply points out, and your shoulders slump under the accuracy of the friendly reproach.

x 

“My my, you look awful.”

Tilting your attention up from Beelzebub’s plate that you, despite his invitation to share, have barely touched, you blink at Asmodeus but don’t budge your head from the demon’s shoulder when you reply. “Thanks.”

A disapproving tut precedes nimble fingers tucking a loose strand behind your ear. “You’re both in such a dreadful state, it’s my duty to doll you up.” 

Puzzled by the statement, Beelzebub’s expression must be just as confused because his brother giggles. “Not you, Beel,” he clarifies, and a spark of interest flares up at the back of your mind guessing who the demon must then be talking about. 

“Our dear Lucifer looks like a train wreck,” announces Asmodeus as he takes a seat next to you, and you straighten your back hearing him. “You saw him?”

Nodding, your friend drapes his legs on your lap and rests his elbow on the edge of the table. “I got a text from him, he had an errand for me so I dropped by his room, and trust me he looked awful.”

Curiosity pools under your tongue, but you hold the reins tight. “He wants to see you.” The mystery clears out, but a fog of uncertainty lingers, so you dart the demon a dubious look.

“Really?” Chipper when he responds, Asmodeus grasps your chin to make your eyes meet. “Yeah, tonight at the gazebo so I’m gonna doll you up because I can not let you two have an emotional conversation looking like this.”

Fondly huffing, you easily agree to meet Asmodeus in his room once you’re finished eating, grateful to have the demon’s pampering in line to distract you until the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

You see him, shoulders subtly squared up and his back to you.

The gazebo is a lovely place, and as you walk up the steps, you wonder if he shared the stray thought while he watched the lake waiting for you.

“You wanted to see me.”

Plain, polite and painfully awkward, no shouts echoed in the castle yesterday but it still feels like a storm unleashed on the pristine marble.

“I forgive you.” Turning as he speaks to face you, he beckons you close before offense can spill. “You made a fool out of me in front of everyone,” he recalls as he takes your hands, “Few could even entertain the idea of doing such a thing.”

Usually inclined to indulge the demon’s strange bluntness, irritation stirs in your system so you let your brows furrow to let it show. But Lucifer, whom by his rested complexion must have also been paid a visit by Amosdeus, remains unfazed, features surprisingly soothed when he stares at you.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” he softly announces, “And I could not collect my thoughts during the day, do you know why?” Hesitant only for a second, you play along, “You were upset because of yesterday.” Humming at the answer, he rests against the barrier and pulls you closer. “I was, but that’s not it.”

His hold is gentle, but doubt stains his touch. Wrath could set the tone for a separation, but Lucifer is a master at both fire and ice. “Your proposal kept me up.” Though you would like to be certain your attachment to each other is rooted too deep to be so quickly cut off, your pulse still hastens with flows of fear agitating in your veins.

“I thought about what would happen if you kept your word and let me go.” Surprised by his phrasing, your eyes tell him what your lips don’t. “I loathe the idea of another taking my place by your side.” Calm passion swirls in the carmine of the gaze set on you. “And I detest the idea of failing you.”

Taking a small step forward, he gives your hands a press but doesn’t let them go when he moves down. “The efforts you make for me, I see them, I value them.”

Still shocked by the faint thud of his knees on the floor, your breathing quickens, following the rapid tempo beating in your chest. “I hold pride in your love, a kind I didn’t think I could ever call mine until our paths crossed.”

Crimson gleams with fervent tenderness as he looks up to you. “I want to be the someone who will meet you halfway, and I want to receive your affection, every drop of it. So I understand what moved you to say what you did during the audition.”

Pausing, a hint of a smile ghosts over his mouth before he carries on. “I have sheltered my siblings for centuries and my walls have been up for just as long.”

The intensity of your attention to his words must please him because his voice flows out devoid of nervousness. “I never saw the point in changing that, but change is not a fault, not for you.”

Moonlight dusts its shimmer on Lucifer when he brings your hand to his lips.

“You will have to be patient with me,” he declares against your knuckles, and goosebumps rise under your sleeves at the brush of his breath. “And we might infuriate each other at times,” he concedes, prompting an amused exhale from you, “But I wish to learn how to show you my love, and to strive for my best for you as you will for me.”

Appeased by the confidence he places between the syllables, you gently tug on his grip to bring him back up. “I think that sounds like a lovely proposal, Lucifer,” you smile as he rests his hands on your hips. “May I take this as a yes then?”

Knots of apprehension all but forgotten, you cup his face and give his cheek a delicate brush. “Yes, Lucifer, you can.”

Thrilled by the simplicity of weaving the string connecting your hearts together once again, you taste its tender contrast on Lucifer’s lips when he kisses you. “I love you.” First flavor of delighted devotion, you feel in his touch determination to uphold the vows he uttered on his knees for you. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
